


A Legitimate Fear!

by LesboDyke



Series: RWBY Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Arachnophobia, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 03:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesboDyke/pseuds/LesboDyke
Summary: Yang is afraid of nothing except spiders and there’s one hanging out in the bathtub right by the toilet. Cue Blake to the rescue





	A Legitimate Fear!

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to suggest your own prompt, find me over at https://teamrwbyareallgay.tumblr.com/ just read the FAQ & suggest away my friends!

Blake liked the holidays. They’d visit both families, and then find an inn to stay in together for the last two weeks. Sometimes they didn’t stay in just the one Inn, they’d travel, but this time they were staying in one place.   
And even better, unlike every other inn they’d ever been in, this one had an oven in the room that they could use. In fact, it had a fully functioning kitchen. Blake liked cooking. She wouldn’t say she was good, but she was certainly better than Yang. Although that wasn’t really difficult, given that Yang could somehow burn a boiled egg.

But first thing in the morning, all Blake could manage was toast and coffee for the two of them. Mornings were hell for both of them, and when they had a choice on when they rolled out of bed, mornings often took place somewhere around mid-day.

“Mm’gonna shower…” Yang’s words all slurred together as she stumbled through the room. She was barefoot, and only just wrapped in one of Blake’s shirts. What little of Blake’s brain had awoken quickly fell out of her ears, and all she could manage was a faint nod of agreement. It took a moment after Yang had left the room for Blake to come back down to earth and move to put coffee on and dump two slices of bread in the toaster. She’d put more in when Yang had finished showering. It may be a while after, depending on the state that Yang came out of the bathroom in. Blake was only Faunus after all, she had eyes. And a naked, wet girlfriend was something no woman could resist.

Blake’s mind was wandering happily down that road as she waited on her breakfast, but her daydreaming was rudely interrupted by a surprisingly girlish shriek from the bathroom.

“Yang?” Moving with speed, Blake rushed into the bathroom, finding Yang in the corner. She was cowering slightly and chewing on her fingers of her good hand. “What happened?” Blake asked, looking around for Grimm or White Fang or anything else that may have brought such a reaction from her girlfriend.

“By the toilet, it’s huge Blake, kill it!” Yang insisted. Blake frowned, moving towards the toilet. All she could see was the plumbing and a small spider, happily making it’s web.

“There’s nothing here? Have you been drinking?” Blake questioned, turning back to Yang and raising an eyebrow. Yang crept forward, keeping as much distance as she could between herself and the toilet.

“There! There it is, the spawn of the Devil!” Metal fingers pointed directly at the spider, shaking a little from its owners fear. Blake frowned deeply, looking between the spider and Yang.

“Are you afraid of the spider?”

“Yes! Blake please, will you just get rid of it?” Blake bit back laughter as she turned back, crouching by the toilet and cupping her hands around the spider, lifting it away from the pipes and standing.

“You’re such a baby, Yang. I’ll go put the little guy outside, you try and calm down.” Blake was chuckling now that she knew there was no actual danger. Yang was eyeing Blake’s closed hands distrustfully.

“Don’t you laugh at me, Blake. You still hide from Zwei.”

“That’s a dog, that’s different.” Blake huffed, though she was still laughing as she exited the bathroom and let the spider go out through the window. She was still laughing intermittently half an hour later when Yang emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in a towel and a robe.

“Is it gone?” Yang demanded, hovering near the door. Blake did her best to stifle herself as she nodded, pointing at the window.

“You’re the best.” Yang moved further into the room, kissing Blake’s temple. “But you’re also an ass. Stop laughing at me, it’s a legitimate fear.” Blake turned, kissing Yang properly before handing her a mug of coffee.

“I know it is. It’s just funny to me that you of all people are afraid of spiders.”

“It’s the legs.” Yang pointed out. “But I suppose I should thank the kind hero who rescued me.” She stepped away, winking as she shrugged off the robe, leaving her in just a towel. Blake’s eyes lit up as she watched Yang step backwards towards the bed, fingers plucking at the fold that was holding it up. “If, of course, you’ll accept my thanks.”

“Oh, I accept.” Blake answered, licking her lips and standing, a rumbling growl starting in her chest as the towel hit the floor. Breakfast could wait for another few hours.


End file.
